Just A Dream
by chelbee
Summary: Eric/Sookie. The story take place when Sookie was a little girl and meets Eric for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

I was coming back to Shreveport after leaving the house of a new resident Bill Compton. He was from around here originally but when he was turned he left shortly after wards. That's how it's done once you are turned, you must leave everyone and everything behind. I normally don't make home visits, but it was one tough night where I needed to get out of the bar before I drained every last one of the vermin that was there tonight. Normally I didn't mind being on display, some would say I thrived off it, but tonight was different. I didn't know why, but I had to get out and get some fresh air.

Bill Compton was to come to the bar and check in tomorrow, but I decided to save him the trip. I called him to tell him that the plans had changed and I would be coming by his place instead. He seemed uneasy about it, maybe because I'm not the type of vampire that would go out of my way for nothing, but never the less he accepted the offer.

I arrived at Bills house around 9pm. I landed on his porch, and before I could knock on the door it opened. I was greeted by Bill. He said, "Come in," and I walked into the front room where there were three beautiful humans scantily clad. Bill looked at me and asked if I wanted a drink. Seeing how I forgot to eat before I left, I accepted his offer. Bill said he had two O positives and an A negative. Normally vampires don't have a scene of humor, but I couldn't help but smirk.

"I think I want the A negative," I said and then up popped the blond with the biggest natural breasts I have seen in a long time. I noticed Bill's face. He cringed when I said that, I guess that's the one he wanted. Oh well.

She was fresh, but they all seemed that way. I guess Bill doesn't like sloppy second. I could admire that. I drank and fucked her several time. Bill chose the red head and was busy with her when the brunet, who I guess was feeling lonely, came over to me. What can I say, I'm a chick magnet. She put her hand on my cock, which got Bill's attention. I said, "Do you mind?" raising an eyebrow to Bill as to say she came to me. Bill reluctantly nodded, so then I got to have my dessert. Two hours had passed and I felt it was time for me to leave. I thanked Bill for dinner and dessert. I told him he was welcome in Area Five and that Pam my second would be contacting him about rules and payments. I left, taking to the sky to fly home. I thought I would call it an early night, not wanting to ruin the evening by going back to Fangtasia. As I flew through the sky I was hit by a strong intoxicating smell, one I haven't smelled in over a century, but one I can't resist…FAIRY!!!!

Where was that intoxicating smell coming from? I searched high and low and followed the scent to a road by a bridge. I landed far enough away not to be detected until I could formulate a plane. I had to make sure it was alone or at least that there were not too many witnesses around. I am a thousand year old vampire, which means I'm very strong, but even I know my limits when fighting fairies. As a waited and watch I could feel that something wasn't right. I couldn't put my finger on it, but the way the fairy was acting was a bit off. I decided to stay where I was and watch. No sooner than deciding to wait, I saw a car coming down the road, touring on the bridge, and in a blink of an eye water covered the bridge. The car was washed off the bridge along with the occupants. I wondered for a split second why the fairy did that to the humans, but the fairy sent got to me and I knew I didn't have much time to get a second helping of dessert tonight.

I leapt at him so fast that he didn't know what had hit him until my fangs sunk into his neck. YUM FAIRY!! I drained him dry and now I need SEX and lots of sex. I called Pam and told her to get the dungeon ready and that I would need lots of donors for mostly sex-related purposes. Pam was an obedient child and I knew she would not let me down. I made it back to Fangtasia where Pam greeted me and said everything was ready. Not half way through her sentence her eyes widen, and she said, "Where have you been and did you bring leftovers?" I smiled to that but the urge for sex and lots of it was calling, so I walked down to the dungeon where I was not disappointed.

There were twelve beautiful humans or maybe it was the fairy blood that allowed me to think that, but oh well at this point I didn't really care. I had sex for hours none stop. I was glad that Pam had brought so many because if there had only been a couple they would have all been fucked to death. Fairy Blood! I love it! After several hours of fucking and feeding until my dead heart was content, and was able to get some control over myself; I sent everyone home and told Pam to have housekeeping come in tomorrow, the room was a mess. It was getting late and both Pam and I needed to get to ground. Before I left Pam told me that she would want details tomorrow. I smile and said, "Maybe, if you are a good girl." I turned and left for home. I couldn't believe that this night had started out really bad but turned out to be one of the best nights in many years.

I woke refreshed but I started to reflect on the past evening. Why was the fairy there and why did he want those people dead? I got up determined to get to the bottom of it. Nothing goes on in my area without me knowing about it. It was around six when I took to the air. I went back to Bon Temps. I combed the area up and down investigating every movement and sound. Nothing… I couldn't even find the car anywhere. I walked farther down the path along the stream and then smelled it: blood. Not just human blood, but something more than human. I walked to an area with lots of bushes and ripped out one of the bigger bushes from off the ground and there I found something I wasn't expected: a little girl. What the hell was going on?

*********************************************************************************

I would like to thank Roxanne Bird, Zigster, Meadows for their Beta skills and advice for my first chapter. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!

I don't own the rights only CH can get paid.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and PM's. I'm sorry it took longer for this chapter because of a new job and my hours I work don't agree with me. I remember when a Pepsi and a maple bar gave me the energy boost I need to get my day started…Ahhh those were the days. I guess I'm getting to old for that. I guess the remedy is some good old fashion sleep and more of it. *sigh*

____________________________________________________________________________________

Eric

There, curled into a ball was a small little girl; she couldn't have been more than 5 or 6.

You could see that her struggle to shore had gotten the best of her. Her body was covered in mud and her tattered clothing barley hung on her small frame.

As I examined her, I sensed there was something different about this girl. I didn't knowing whether to take or leave the small girl. I thought to myself, I don't drink or kill children, so what good would she be to me. I could tell by the smell in the air that humans had been searching the area; most likely looking for the family that belonged to this little girl.

If they had not found her by now would they give up, would they venture farther down the river, would she make it till morning? As I debated my options I made my way to her side. I found myself asking why I cared so much about this child. This was not a feeling I was used to. I told myself, just take her to a church or hospital and be done with it. As I bent down to pick her up she slowly opened her eyes. It was like time froze. We stared at each other for a moment, and without thinking I picked her up and took her home.

Not knowing what to do once I entered my house, I put her on the couch. The silence was awkward, and I needed to figure out what to do next. I picked up the phone and called Pam. I told her she was needed at my house, and then hung up the phone. I turned to the girl sensing her discomfort and asked if she was cold. The girl shook her head yes, and then asked if she was hungry. Again she shook her head yes. I was relived at the opportunity to get out of the room. I hurried off to find her some food and blankets.

I knew that I had nothing for her to wear, so again I called Pam and told her to bring some clean clothes for a child. Pam was confused about why she needed children's clothing. She started complaining about where she was going to find anything like that at this time of night. I told her she was smart vamp and hung up the phone.

I had too much to do to bother with her at the moment. I returned with the blankets and then hurried off to the kitchen. I had food because I entertain here from time to time, but I was not sure it was food a child would like. I rummaged around and found some applesauce and oatmeal. That was a surprise because I would never serve that to guests, but I was thankful it was easy to make.

I put the oatmeal on the stove and, the applesauce in a bowl. A few minutes later the oats were done and I was handing them over to the girl. It came to me that I didn't even know her name. I started to ask the little girl, but at that moment Pam came through the door and interrupted me in mid question.

Pam's eyes landed directly on the little girl. She now knew why I needed the clothes for a child. With a tone she said, "I see you went and got yourself a pet". I gave her a hard look and said "what do you know about children." Pam looked at the child and said "I know some _Supe's_like to eat them". The girls' eyes got wide and for the first time, I could see a look of fear on her face.

In a stern voice I made it clear that there would be no more talk of that. I shot Pam a warning glare. The girl quickly settled back down and finished off her meal. When she was done, she asked for more. She must have been starving. I didn't think something that little could eat so much. I looked over at Pam and directed her to be good. I didn't want to leave her alone with Pam for too long. It's a good thing Vampires have speed on their side. I was gone less than a minute.

I handed her the food then walked over to Pam. The girl was taking her time savoring this meal. Trying to lighten the mood I jokingly asked Pam what Dear Abby would say about this. Skipping over the bad humor she shrugged and asked do you know her name? I looked at her with a blank expression as to indicate NO. The girl didn't even look up from her food.

As Pam and I continued to talk; Pam continued to ask lots of questions that I was not keen on answering. After a few minutes Pam knew she was getting nowhere and offered to give the child a bath. She was filthy and had to be uncomfortable. I knew she would be scared to be alone with Pam, so I softly told her she had nothing to worry about because I would never let anything happen to her. The girl was instantly put at ease. Her instincts I assume told her that she could trust me; therefore she would do whatever I needed her to do.

As Pam took the girl to the bathroom she suggested that I call the doctor to come check on her. Humans are very fragile you know, and by the way she looks like she may need some care. Pam had not asked about how I acquired this child, sine I refuse to answer her earlier question. I still had not offered Pam any inform about the girl yet.

I called Dr. Ludwig. I knew she would keep this quiet, and she was the only Dr. that made house calls at night. I had just greeted Dr. Ludwig when Pam and the girl entered the room. Pam nodded a hello and said, "I know the girls name". Both I and the Dr. looked at Pam waiting for her to announce the little girl's name. Pam pointed at a bracelet the girl was wearing and said "Sookie". Eric smiled at the girl and asked is your name Sookie. The girl smiled back at Eric and said in a small voice "Yes".

I introduced the Dr. and explained she was there to examine her, and make sure she was OK. The Dr.'s voice was soothing and her touch was soft. Sookie felt comfortable letting the doctor complete the examination. The Dr. found her to be in perfect health other than some bumps and bruise. She did however have a deep cut on her right arm. She ended her exam by dressing the wound, and letting Sookie know she would be as good as new in no time.

Sookie was not bothered by the bumps, bruises or the cut on her arm. She has been so brave. I had that feeling again. The feeling, that something is different about this child. From his experience human children have always been obnoxious, unstable creatures. Never sitting still, always making noise, and mostly shrieking and crying. Why was she so calm? Considering what she has been through she should be beside her self. Dr. Ludwig clearing her throat interrupted my thoughts.

Eric, Pam and the Dr. gathered by the door. "I hate to state the obvious" said the Dr., "but what are two Vamps doing with a little girl". I filled in Pam and the Dr. with the details of what had occurred this evening. I had put a lot of thought into why a Fairy would do this, and still could not come up with anything. I didn't know if it was my draw to her or just his curiosity, but I was determined to find out.

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

I'm like a kid in a candy store when I go to my e-mail and read people wanting to be alerted when my next chapter is done or added to favorite story or author. Just so you know Charlaine Harris owns all rights to the characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everybody for your PM and reviews! I really mean it, they are so addicting. LindsayK said it best "_**reviews are like taking a shower with Eric**_". I can't agree more…Now on with the show!

Chapter 3

First, I wanted to know who her family was, and why they were attacked by a Fairy. I told both Pam and the Doctor that Sookie was going to stay here with me for now. The Dr. looked at the girl, and said to Eric "in case you forgot she is human and you are not (the Dr. didn't wanting to scare the child, and revel the Eric was a vampire so she internally chose her word carefully). What do you plan to do about caring for her during the day?" Fortunately I had this already thought about that.

Since I was a Vampire of high status; I had many human and supernatural servants that worked for me because I need to keep my business flowing during daylight hours and for safety. I called for one of my _Were _bodyguards to come in to the house.

The Dr. was taking her leave, and suggested that they keep Sookie awake for another hour in case she had a concussion. The Dr. passed the bodyguard on the way out the front door. She smiled and said, "Goodnight to Sookie" as she walked out the door. She turned too looked at me and said "if you need any further assistant please don't hastate to call", and with that said she was gone.

The bodyguard let himself in the house. Immediately found the little girl sitting on the couch. The _Were_ got very uneasy seeing a child in a house with two Vamps. This was something he wanted no part of. He was not into hurting children or seeing them get hurt or worse.

As he was getting ready to walk out the door, I Instantly sensed how uncomfortable the bodyguard was and knew I had some explaining to do. I briefly explained why the girl was there and assured him no harm would come to her.

Over the next hour, I gave detailed instructions on how I wanted Sookie to be cared for while I was sleeping. I also gave descriptive details of what would happen to the bodyguard if he didn't do what was asked of him. By that time I finished giving instruction to the guard Sookie had been kept awake much longer than an hour as the Dr. instructed; Sookie was past ready for bed. She was curled up on the couch with her doll wrapped in her arms. Her eyes were still open but were glazed over, like she was staring into outer space.

I walked over to her and stood in front of her not wanting to startle her when I spoke to her. I leaned over and ask if she was tired. She didn't speak only shook her head yes as she looked me in the eye. I told Sookie that I had a room already for her if she wanted to go to bed. She sat up and took my hand. I was taken aback by this jester, but then I squeezed it gently in a reassuring way (that I meant what I said that she was safe with me).

I walked Sookie to the room where she would be sleeping in. She opened the door, and her eyes went wide as she looked at room. It was decorated in soft pastels pink, with ruffles and bows on the curtain and bedspread. I helped her into bed, and then I sat down beside her. I looked into her eyes and said "I don't know what happened to you, but you're safe and protected here". Sookie shook her head to let me know she believed me.

Before I left her for the night I needed to introduce the bodyguard. I turned to Sookie and said "I would like you to meet Mike he is a friend of mine, and Mike would be there to help keep her safe too. I want you to know when you wake I will still be asleep, but I will be up as soon as the sun goes down. Due not be afraid I will see you soon". Then I said "goodnight" to Sookie as did Pam with a soft smile. In a voice so soft barley a whisper Sookie said "goodnight" to me and Pam. I smiled to myself as I shutting the door.

When I woke the next evening I heard a lot of activity in my house. I went down stairs to fined Mike putting a dollhouse together, and Mrs. Meyers walking into the front room asking if Sookie wanted apples or peaches with her dinner. I stepped back and took a calming breath; well I think that's what there called. As vampires I don't breath nor do I get overwhelmed, but for a split second what I walked in on was not what I expected.

For one what was my housekeeper still doing here. She always is gone when I get up, and two where did the doll house come from and three why was Mike putting it together. Oh and another thing where did the Alice and Wonderland movie come from. What all took place while I slept. I needed answers and I needed them now. Before anyone notices me at the doorway I said Mike in a deep but stern tone. Everyone turned to look at me.

What is going on here, and where did all this (I pointed to the dollhouse and movie). I looked at Mrs. Meyers in a way that asked, and what are you doing still here. Mike stood up and said "sorry master, the child woke up and had nothing to do so when Mrs. Meyers came this morning I asked if she could help out. I'm sorry sir but I do not cook nor do I know what would be appropriate for a child to eat or play with".

I asked Mrs. Meyers if she knew about children, and when she said "yes" I asked if she could help. I am sorry sir if I over stepped my authority. I was only making sure the child was properly taken care of. Eric looked around and likes what he saw. Sookie who was still looking at Eric had a doll in her hand and some coloring book's next to her on the floor.

He was pleased at what Mike had done. Mrs. Meyers cleared her throat and said excuse me sir I know I am not to be here, but I wanted to make sure that the child had plenty to eat and if there was anything you may need me to do to make sure your guest is taken care off.

I liked Mrs. Meyers she was always thinking ahead, as well as Mike. I guess that's what you get when you pay that kind of money to your employees. If you want the best you have to be willing to pay for it.

I told Mrs. Meyers to continue what she was doing. She went over to Sookie and asks what she wanted to eat. Sookie said she wanted peaches, and then Mrs. Meyers walked back to the kitchen. I walked over to Sookie, and asked about all the new stuff she got. I asked if she had a good day. She told me with a smile on her face how much fun she had, but then her smile diapered. Her sweet angelic smile disappeared quickly, and was replaced with a look of heart break and loss. She asked when she was going to go home to her mommy and daddy. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to traumatize the girl with the truth, but I didn't want to lie either. Where was Dear Abby when you need her?

TBC

_**I'm stopping my story right here because I need to figure out which direction I want to take with this story. !. Is Eric going to return Sookie to her grandmother then meet up with her years latter or 2. Eric raises her with the help of Pam of course. Please review or PM me and let me know! Thanks everyone you have all been really kind to me.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ok just let me say I am so sorry this chapter took so long to get posted. I am working with a Beta who writes on a different series on FF and is a great writer. Her style is very different than mine, but it is what aspires to be like; among other writers here FF. I have rewritten this story a couple of time trying to be more descriptive… I don't know give more to the story. **Veronica **(my Beta yay!) has given me many great suggested, but it has been a struggle. So I am posting what I got and say with that **Veronica did not edit this at all. The mistakes are mine and I'm sure there are many. Sorry about that! **

I'm also writing another story one that is about Sookie being a vampire. She was turned against her will but Eric felt there was no other choice. Fillip and Victor were coming to take Sookie and use her to hold on his kingdoms, so Eric turned her. Eric and his fellow vampire revolted against Fillip which started a vampire war. Eric had to protect Sookie at any cost but also he did not want to lose her to another. Needless to say Sookie was not and is not happy and for 100 year has let him know….

Also life has been happening and the sun has been shining here in Oregon. We see the sun here just not in a row. LOL. Well just let me say some parts of Oregon get more sun then where I live. One last thing I am also writing part of both version of what should happen to Sookie. Should she stay with Eric or go back to her grandmothers. I have her all grownup and on her way to meet Eric for the first time (what she think is the first time). So anyways again I'm sorry if my story is hard to read. I'm trying…….

_____________________________________________________________________________________

How was I going to tell this child that not only both her parent have died, but also her brother. I need to call Dr. Ludwig and get her advice. I was a father once upon a time, but that has been over a thousand years. Death back then was a common accuracy, and at least one family member died each year if not more. From the time you were born it seems you knew about death, there were wars and diseases, drought, famine, floods, fires, you name it we had it.

We had no real medicine like we have now. No hospital, surgeon, police, fire department none of it. Would I still be human if we did? Only the strong survived in my time or at least the lucky. The 21 century has brought a great revelation of modern conveniences, but in doing so it has also created a false sense, that there's a cure for everything. In this case I wish there were.

Looking down at this child with her blond hair and pale skin and I remember looking at my own children as they slept, so many life times ago. You think because I am vampire I have no compassion, well maybe compassion is the wrong word since I no longer have true human feeling, but I remember my human life. It is stored away deep within my mind. I never really egnallige it anymore, there really no point, it would serve no purpose. When I was first turn I relived my human life over and over again in my mind. My longing and the lost of it at time almost crushed me to the point of wanting to meet the sun or die in one of my many battles. A warrior's death would be the honorable way to go.

Slowly but surely I got over my lost and in braced my future as a vampire. I lived centuries feeding, fucking and fighting. I was strong and ambitious. I moved through the ranks in vampires societies know for my fighting skill as well as a womanizer. There was no fight I could not win nor were there no women I could not get. My life has been good for the most part. There have been time were I have lost everything and fought against everything to get it back. I have had friend that have not been as lucky as I have and lost their lives. I myself have had many close calls, but I have lived or died to tell about it.

Now looking at Sookie; this little girl with her eyes looking at me with anticipation. Maybe I can delay it until I know more. For some reason I want to protect her from the pain she will feel as my own children must have felt when I had died. I looked her in her eyes and said "I would like to keep you here with me for a while. I am looking for your family, but it might take a while.

Do you want to stay here for a few days until I can figure out what happen"? I knew I was putting her on the spot, and hopefully she would say yes. I would be much easily if she thought it was her idea to stay. Yes I know reverse psychology is playing dirty specially when manipulating a child, but I need her to want to be here. It would make thing a lot easier for me.

She looked at me as if she was thinking about what I had asked her, and then said simply "yes". Sookie turned to go back to what she was doing. I went to my office to call the Doctor and Pam. I called Dr. Ludwig to come and check on Sookie. I let her know what I had said to Sookie and that she will be staying here for a few more days. The doctor told me that the truth is always better than lying to the girl, and that this might help build a trust that could help in the future.

Children are normally very trusting, so don't forget that when you are looking for the truth about her family. You need to be honest with her. She is strong she will be able to handle whatever you find out, but bear in mind she is young so it need to be age appropriate. None on the gory details if there are any, if you know what I mean Vampire. I will be over soon to check on Sookie. Next I called Pam to find out what information she was able to gather. We needed to be discreet not to tip off anyone that was still lingering around until we had more information on who was behind the attack and why this family.

When Pam arrived she informed me that Sookies family was washed down river by a flashed flood. There were four in the car but only three were found. The police suspect that Sookie was dead and had been washed away by the flash flood. There is a grandmother named Adel Stackhouse that was living in that area, but no one else at this time.

Pam also informed me about some of the information she was able to gather on Sookies family. "By all account this was a hard working lower middle class family that had no known enemies, but this of course is only are initial assessment of the family, Master" Pam said and I will have more fore you soon. I thank Pam and told her to call me with anything new as soon as she found out anything more.

I walked Pam to the door and said goodnight. I decided to go back to Sookie, "Sookie Stackhouse" I said her name out loud for some reason. Why was I so intrigued by this child? Why could I not just leave her on the bank of the river? Why did I care if she lives or died? There has to be more to this child, more than human, something other in her.


End file.
